


When the Rain Comes Down

by MauveCat



Series: Family Snapshots [5]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveCat/pseuds/MauveCat
Summary: Elyys'tel prepares for a storm
Relationships: Diego Soto/Varyyn (Endless Summer)
Series: Family Snapshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When the Rain Comes Down

I pull back the curtains and look outside. The sky is still blue but the wind is picking up... I need to get moving. Going back to my desk, I carefully gather my notes together and put them in a folder. I add it to the last stack of books sitting on the floor, ready to be put into the small windowless room that Varyyn and I use for storage. I check my phone one more time and see four calls and a bunch of texts since the last time I looked. There's one from my cousin Lexi but nothing else from any of my blood family. And Lexi just sent “Hiiii Diego how r u?” I tell myself that there's no reason to be hurt; after all, it's not like they're aware of exactly where I live. They know it's somewhere vaguely Caribbean-adjacent but that's as much as I've told them. There's no reason to assume that they know there's a hurricane coming directly at me.

But still... but still. They know I'm somewhere vaguely Caribbean-adjacent and they must know there's a hurricane going through. When wildfires were tearing up southern California last year, I kept an eye on the news to make sure the flames weren't anywhere close to Riverside and I still called my parents every few days to make sure they were safe. I pretended not to notice how stilted and awkward the conversations were. It's fine. There's no reason to mind that even the people at the publishing house I've been dealing with are more concerned with my safety than my own parents.

Thinking about the publisher reminds me of something I almost forgot. I take a second to make sure my laptop and the flash drives with backups of my manuscript are all secure and tucked away in different places well away from the windows, along with a few fully-charged power banks, and I slip one of the drives into my pocket just to be safe. I still can't believe that it's real – I only half-believed the vision Vaanu showed me of my future and it seems incredible that a few articles about movies in Hartfeld's campus paper somehow led to a book deal – but it looks like it's happening.

I go back to my phone and answer the texts; then I check my voicemails and answer three of them with texts as well. There's not a whole lot of time left so I'll just make one call.

Jake picks up on the second ring. “Hey, Petey. You and the Smurfs got everything tied down?”

“Pretty much.” I sit cross-legged in the balcony doorway, close to the solar panel so I can leave my phone plugged in as long as possible. “We're just about ready here. Varyyn is talking to some people who came in from the east side of the island – most of them are sheltering in caves near their villages but some decided to come to Elyys'tel.”

“You got room for all of 'em?”

“Oh, yeah. We found space for everyone – there'll be some doubling up but we hope it'll just be for a day or two.”

There's a brief silence, then Jake comes back on the line. “I just refreshed the radar – looks like the storm is a couple hours out yet. Seems to be falling apart a little too, but the eye should still hit La Huerta a little before midnight.”

“So I'm going to sit through a hurricane in the middle of the night. Yay.”

“Won't be so bad. It's barely at Cat Two now and there's not much chance of it getting any stronger than that in the next few hours. Besides, you're on the other side of landfall so it'll weaken some by the time it hits Elyys'tel.”

“Define 'weaken some'.”

He laughs. “It's gonna be fine, Short Stuff. You're not looking at anything near as bad as Katrina. Might knock down some smaller trees and damage a few huts, that's all.”

“You know, Jake, 'not as bad as Katrina' isn't as reassuring as you think it is.”

“Sorry. You gotta remember that you're talking to a Louisiana boy and I grew up with these storms. When you see me in a couple days, you can give me hell about it. You talk to Malfoy yet?”

“Emailed, but yeah. He said yesterday he was flying into New York so he might be on his way to New Orleans by now.” Like the rest of the Catalysts, Aleister has been tracking the storm and checking up on me and Varyyn. He's pretty sure that the La Huerta cell towers will hold up to the wind but just in case, he and Jake plan on flying out of New Orleans as soon as the weather allows so they can assess any damage. “Grace says she's coming too, but Aleister wants her to stay in the States until he sees if it's safe.”

“So Grace is coming with us. Got it.” I can hear the grin in his voice.

“Yep.” I look up as the door opens and Mauri pokes his head around the edge. I beckon him in. “Okay, Jake, looks like I gotta go. It's time to unplug the last of the panels and get it stored inside. And could you let the others know that I'll be keeping my phone off to save the battery? I'll check in when I get a chance.”

Mauri comes over to me. “That is Jake? Tell him hello. And tell him that I would like some more beer.”

“Jake, Mauri says hi – ”

“And he wants beer. It's on the list. Okay, kid, I'll let you go. See you soon. And Diego?”

I stand up. “Yeah?”

“You're gonna be fine. There's not a storm on Earth strong enough to take down that big treehouse you're livin' in, so you just hunker down and hold on to Papa Smurf's hand. We'll see you in a couple days. Okay?”

“Okay. See you soon.” I turn off my phone and slip it into my pocket. “How many panels do you have left to take down?” I ask Mauri as I follow him onto the balcony.

“This will be the last one. I have all of the others in storage. I hope I chose good places to put them.” He frowns a little as he begins unhooking cables and disconnecting the panel from where it's mounted against the tree. “Perhaps I should take them underground, or even to the caves further inland? It might be better to have them all in one place.”

“Are any of them close to windows right now?” He shakes his head, still distracted. “Then I'm sure they'll be fine. Grace is coming down with Jake and Aleister once the storm passes. Maybe she'll bring one of the new panels she's been working on.”

That gets his interest. “I did not think they would be ready so quickly!” 

I duck under his arm to start winding the cables together. “She's really motivated – she says they'll be a lot lighter than these and a little smaller. And the last time we talked, she said she had a few things for Paravet.”

“Ah.” Mauri makes a face. “That is good. Perhaps it will improve her mood.”

“Did she snap at you again?”

“She said I was... hovering.” He leans the solar panel carefully against the balcony's railing; once he's sure it's safe, he runs his hand over his forehead. “I was not hovering!” I raise my eyebrows. “I was not hovering much. Only a little.”

Grinning, I hand him the bundle of cables. “Well, you're entitled to hover a little. Just remember that it's hot and sticky today and she's starting to get uncomfortable. And she's probably worried about the hurricane, even if she won't say so. Be sure to apologize when you see her and it'll be fine.”

“I hope you are right.” He easily lifts the panel with one hand; by the time I step forward to offer some help, he's already maneuvered it through the balcony door. “Can I put this in your storage room?”

“Sure, there's plenty of room. The door's open.” I follow him inside. “How much do you have left to do?”

“Since we had several days to prepare, rather than several hours, we are close to finished. We are all grateful to you,” he says as he comes out of the storage room.

I shrug. “All I did was pass on the weather forecast. Technology's handy now and then.”

“We are still grateful. And what of you? Is there much left for you to take care of?”

“Not really, just mainly moving the furniture away from the windows.” I look around the room. “I should probably take everything off the walls too.”

Mauri claps me on the shoulder. “All right. Shall we have supper together?” He leans closer. “If the apology does not work, I might need to put you between me and Paravet.”

“Coward.”

“When it comes to my wife? Of course.”

Once he's gone, I get back to work. I have no idea how much rain will come through the windows so I just start pushing things against the inside wall. There's not much on the balcony besides a bench and some cushions so that's easy to take care of. Finally, there are only a few things left. I pull a chair over to the window and climb up on it.

“Diego? What are you doing?”

I look over my shoulder as my husband comes through the door. “Good timing, hon. This will be easier with two people. Could you grab that side?”

Rather than helping with the curtains, Varyyn stands behind me and puts his arms around my waist. He kisses my temple and says, “Thank you, my dearest. I would not have thought of this before the rain started.”

I turn and loop my arms around his neck. It's not often that I'm taller than he is and I like the view. “It only seemed fair. You've got the whole island to get ready so I'll take care of things like this.”

“I am still grateful.”

I look at the curtains his mother made. “I know they've been rained on before, but I didn't want to take any chances with them.”

He nods and holds me a little tighter. “We have storms, of course – you have seen some of them – but seldom as severe as the one we are expecting tonight. And thanks to you, we are well-prepared.”

Rolling my eyes, I say, “That's what Mauri said. I don't think I deserve much credit for reading the weather report.”

“You do deserve credit. Before you came to us, we would not have known the storm's severity until it was upon us. Now, our people will be much safer. But if it makes you happy –” he tugs me down for a kiss. “I will pass the word so everyone will stop thanking you.”

“I'd appreciate it. Now let's get these curtains down.” Working together, it only takes us a few minutes. “Have you found T'kal yet?”

Varyyn shakes his head. “No,” he answers, trying to sound unconcerned. “He is not in his den. I am sure he is safe. Perhaps he will be more comfortable near his own kind during the storm.”

“That's probably it. He's a strong independent cat who don't need no one.” I've never seen another sabertooth except T'kal; then again, even after a few years there's still a lot of La Huerta I haven't seen. As I step down from the chair, I ask, “What about our bedroom? The bed's not that close to the window but I don't want to risk sleeping on a soggy mattress tomorrow.”

Varyyn puts the curtains in the chest that has all the mementos belonging to his mother. “I thought we could put our bedding in the throne room for tonight. There are no windows so it will remain dry. I do not expect to sleep tonight but it will still be good to have a place to relax if we can.”

“Good idea.”

We work in silence for a few minutes, taking things off the walls and putting away anything that might break if a gust of wind comes through. Then, not looking at me, Varyyn says, “The house that Aleister built on the southern coast seems to be very sturdy. Do you think you would feel safer there?” He sounds a little nervous but I can't figure out why. Maybe he's more concerned about the storm than he wants to admit?

I don't want him to worry. “No, I don't think so. Even if I did, it'd be kind of pointless after we worked so hard to get everything in Elyys'tel secured.” The others were here for our reunion last month and we made sure to pack everything up before they left, so there's nothing left outside to be blown away. I look around the room and don't see anything else that needs to be done. I walk over to stand next to Varyyn. “There's no point in opening it up for one night. Besides, even if we crammed in like sardines, there's no way it'd hold everyone. It'll be more comfortable here.”

He smiles down at me and seems to relax a little. “Those are excellent points.” He tucks my hair behind my ear. “It is growing long again.”

I lean against him. “Yeah, but I can put up with it for a few more months.” I have an appointment with an optometrist in Costa Rica in September, and I'll get a haircut at the same time. “As long as I can shave, I'm happy.” He tilts his head to the side and smiles slowly. “What's that look about? Don't tell me you miss the beard because even if you do, it is not coming back.”

“I do not precisely miss it, but....” He bends his head down to mine and whispers, “It tickled when we kissed.”

“Oh, yeah?” I put my arms around him. “Maybe I could think of another way to tickle you.”

“We do have a little time before – ” We both look at the window as the sound of a quarrel down below grows louder and we wince as we simultaneously recognize one of the voices.

“Oh, maaaan....” I let my head thud against Varyyn's broad chest.

“Gurgi.” Varyyn turns the name into a curse. “I should not be surprised that the first thing he does is cause trouble that I have to deal with.” He sighs and looks at me. “And I did not need another reason to dislike the man. Do you think I should save time and put him a cell now?” he asks hopefully.

“Tempting, but probably an abuse of power. Could you threaten to send him back to Colonnade Cove if he doesn't behave?”

He stares into the distance and nods thoughtfully. “Yes... that might work. After all, he came here because he believes Elyys'tel is safer than his home.” He kisses me quickly as we separate. “I will try it, and I will see to our bedding when I am done. You should rest for a while.”

“Okay. It looks like we're having supper with Paravet and Mauri, so come find us when you're ready.”

“I will.” Varyyn pauses at the door, turns and gives me a quizzical look. “Sardines?”

“Little tiny fish that pack in close together.”

“Ah, like a penguin huddle.”

“A little, but nowhere near as cute.”

“I will remember.” After he's gone, I go over our rooms one last time. Then I go over them another last time. Finally, I admit to myself that I'm just nervous. Then I admit that I'm afraid... but I suppose moving things around again won't change that so I might as well go see if there's anything else I can do.

There aren't as many people gathered around the Great Tree as usual but there are a few small groups scattered around, mostly kids who are too young to help with the preparations but too excited to keep entirely out of the way. The sun is still out and the air feels sticky and oppressive. I walk around the city, talking to people here and there – there really doesn't seem to be much left to do and it's not as if I'd be that useful with any heavy lifting. I head toward the outskirts of Elyys'tel but I change direction for the beach when I hear Seraxa barking orders.

“And someone make sure the fishing boats are all secured. I will check!” The war chief – her title is basically a technicality now that the Vaanti are at peace, but she still automatically steps in when she's needed – shouts at four rapidly retreating figures.

Paravet steps forward. “I will go with them to make sure everything is ready.”

“You will not.” Seraxa gives Paravet a stern look. “You will stay where you are. And you will stop trying to lift anything heavier than a leaf,” she adds sharply. She turns to scowl at the ocean; even I can tell that the waves are getting choppy. Paravet makes a face at the back of Seraxa's head.

“Hey.” Both women turn around as I approach. “How are things out here?”

“As well as can be expected,” Seraxa says. “The boats are out of the water and I hope they are out of the waves' reach. But we should still – Taari!” She raises her voice to shout at her son. “I have told you twice. Do _not_ go any further into the jungle. That goes for all of you!” I try not to grin; I can almost hear Taari's exaggerated sigh from here. Turning back to me, she continues. “The messengers have returned from Kaarex'tel and they report that the communities on the eastern side of the island are all prepared. Leronti says that storm clouds were gathering on the horizon when he left.”

“So it's really coming.” I grimace; I suppose there was part of me that hoped all the weather reports were wrong.

“Yes. All of our temporary guests have been assigned quarters, but I feel there is something –” Seraxa turns back to Elyys'tel. “The cisterns! I forgot to check them.”

Paravet raises a hand to stop the older woman. “They have all been secured. Dalaunaa reported to me a few hours ago – the supports have been reinforced and even if they are damaged in the storm, and even if the southern springs are filled with debris, we have enough water in storage to last a few days. There is more than enough food as well, even with our guests.”

Seraxa nods, but she's still frowning. “Good. Thank you.”

To distract her, I ask, “Do you have your rooms ready?”

“I am sure they will be fine....”

“Okay, that means that you haven't had a chance. Why don't you go take care your place?” 

Shaking her head, Seraxa says, “There is still so much left to do here.” But she looks back at the city.

“Aaaand you can't actually think of anything right now, can you?” I take her arm and she lets me turn her around. “Go on – it won't take you long, and you'll feel better.” I know she's worried about her cats but this is absolutely the wrong time to tease her about them.

“I... suppose you have a point.” Seraxa points a finger at Paravet. “And remember what I told you, Paravet. Nothing heavier than a leaf.”

“I will remember.” As Seraxa walks away, Paravet mutters, “None of you let me forget.”

“Come on.” I take Paravet's hand and lead her over to a boulder. “Sit with me for a while. I've been working for hours and I need a break.”

“All right.” Paravet carefully lowers herself to sit down on the rock. “But only because you are tired.”

“Yep. I'm exhausted. I moved a bench all by myself. Jealous, aren't you?” That gets a laugh out of her, and she relaxes. She rubs her swollen belly with one hand as she stares out over the water. I nod at her stomach and ask, “How's the little one today?”

She smiles at me. “It is finally sleeping, I think. It was awake all night – it felt like it was trying to kick its way out.”

“Nuh-uh. Not allowed, not for another two months.” I speak directly to her stomach. “Got it, kiddo?”

“I am sure that will convince it,” she says wryly. She shakes her head and sighs. “Everyone treats me as if I am a fool. My mother tells me I am eating the wrong food. My sister says I am eating the right food, but at the wrong time – just because she is studying to be a midwife, she thinks she knows all there is to know about babies. Seraxa does not think I can manage even the simple tasks she still allows me. And Mauri! He follows me from morning to night and he watches everything I do. I think he would carry me everywhere if I were not so fat.”

“You're not fat, you're pregnant.”

“I am both.” She gives me a sulky glance. “And... I am acting like a child. Like a fat, pregnant child. I tell myself I should not, but I do.”

I bump my shoulder against hers. “You're not. You're doing this for the first time so of course your feelings are all over the place. Everybody understands. And Mauri... he's probably a little scared right now.”

“Why is he afraid? I am the one having a baby.”

“That's probably why he's scared.”

After a few moments, she blows out a huge breath. “Perhaps,” she says grudgingly, “I should apologize to him. I spoke sharply this morning.”

“Nah. I'm sure he's fine.” No reason to tell her that Mauri is already planning to apologize – I hope that'll make her feel better.

With a sigh, she begins the process of standing up. It's hard not to jump up to help her, but I stay where I am. When she's on her feet, she says, “I will make sure the boats are secured. I do not need to lift knots to check them, you know.”

“You also don't need to climb up on anything.” I hold up my hands when she turns on me. “Sorry, sorry. I'll try to stop.”

“You are lucky you are my friend,” Paravet mutters as she slowly makes her way down the beach.

“I love you too,” I call, and I grin at the rude gesture she gives me. My attention is caught by a squabble a few yards away; some of the kids are arguing. Taari seems torn between joining in and being the voice of authority.

Hopping down from the boulder, I call him over to me. He jogs over and I sling an arm over his shoulders. He's shooting up; by this time next year, I bet he'll be taller than me. He'll probably end up being tall even for a Vaanti. “How's it going over there?”

He huffs out a breath. “They will not listen to anything I say.”

“Yeah, little kids can be like that. I have an idea, though – think you could help me out?” He nods eagerly and I lower my voice. “I've got a story I've been saving for a special occasion. How about you round up all the kids – don't forget the ones who are visiting – and meet me in the clearing by the Great Tree as soon as you can. Sound good?”

His yellow eyes widen. “A brand new story that none of us have heard?”

“The elyyshar knows it already, but he won't dare spoil the ending. It's got sword fights, it's got a pirate, it's got – ” Taari's already running to gather all the children together. “Don't forget anyone!” 

It works better than I had hoped. Two hours later I'm almost done with the story and the children are packed around me, hanging on every word. The smallest child from the eastern villages – I never did get his name – is slumped in my lap, half asleep. There have been adults coming close to make sure their children are there, then going off to finish their preparations. Varyyn has been leaning against a tree for the past hour, listening; Mauri and Paravet are seated nearby and it looks like they had their talk. I notice that the adults are starting to drift in again and I look at the sky. I timed the story just about right; storm clouds are gathering, it's getting dark and it's close to time to take shelter.

I wrap up the story. A few brave voices try to urge me to go on, but it doesn't take long for the crowd to disperse. I pass the now-sleeping toddler to his father's arms as Homani comes over to tug at my arm. “But Diego... how can a man have _six_ fingers?”

“That's a good question,” I tell her as her mother comes to take her hand. “We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?” She grumbles but lets herself be led away.

“That is my favorite story,” Varyyn says as he sits down and puts his arm around me. “The children also enjoyed it very much.”

“Yeah. I thought about only telling part of it tonight and finishing it tomorrow, but I decided that wouldn't have been a good idea.”

Varyyn looks at me in shock. “You would not have left Westley in the Pit of Despair all night!”

“Of course not! I'm not a monster.”

Paravet is still getting to her feet as Mauri comes over to us. “I am going to find some supper – they were preparing meals for everyone in the kitchens. You will join us?”

“We will be there soon,” Varyyn says. “And I made room for you both in the throne room if you would like to join us tonight.”

“Of course – if it is all right with Paravet, of course.”

“If what is all right?” she asks as she comes over to us.

“Spending the night in the throne room with me and Varyyn.” She might be on the verge of saying no, so I add, “There are a lot fewer steps than going all the way up to your place.”

Finally, she nods. “I suppose that is a good point.” But she seems relieved.

As our friends walk away, Varyyn says, “I should have asked you first. Do you mind?”

“Are you kidding? It's a great idea. Having them close will give me one less thing to worry about.” I pull out my phone and turn it on – there are a few more texts, all from the Catalysts. I start answering them. Varyyn waits a minute before he asks, “Is there a message from your parents?”

I finish the last text and put the phone back in my pocket. “I heard from my cousin earlier. I told her I'm okay – I'm sure she'll pass it on.” I'm not sure why I don't just tell my parents that I'm getting ready for a hurricane. Maybe it's because I don't want to say anything to pinpoint my location – of course, that's assuming they'd bother to hunt me down. Or maybe I'm being childish and hoping for some sign that they're finally worried enough to look for me. Maybe I'm just tired of making the first move over and over again.

Varyyn sighs and holds me a little tighter. “I am sorry.”

“It's fine. Are we ready for the storm?”

“I hope so – I believe so. It was a great help, keeping all of the children occupied and in one place for several hours.”

“Don't make it sound so important. All I did was tell a story.”

He gives me an impatient look. “Everyone in Elyys'tel was able to work together to make our city safe because all the parents knew their children were with you, and they were reassured by that. And I would like you to tell me one thing that the Vaanti value more than the safety our children.” I feel myself blushing, and he pulls me closer and rests his chin on the top of my head. “It is all right. Take your time. I am very patient and I will wait while you think.” He begins humming... I never should have taught him the Jeopardy theme.

“Smartass.”

“Your smartass.”

“And don't you forget it....” I trail off as I see movement in the undergrowth. “Hey. Is that...?”

“It is.” I feel Varyyn relax as T'kal comes into view. “I suppose he is looking for something to... oh!”

My eyes widen as another sabertooth pokes its head out of the bushes, looks at us sullenly for a moment, then withdraws. And then... “Oh. You have got to be kidding.” I try not to move as first one, then two – no, _three_ – pudgy little bundles of fur tumble out of the bushes. “Little baby T'kals,” I breathe. I could swear the big cat grins at us as he ambles out of the bushes to start nudging the cubs back in the direction of his den. “Whoa. I guess he was worried about his kids too.”

His voice awed, Varyyn says, “I... suppose we will need to find names for them.”

“Yeah.” I look up as a few raindrops begin to spatter against our skin. “I guess that's it. Should we go inside?”

Varyyn puts his lips to my neck and against my skin, he whispers, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Varyyn's all-time favorite movie is "The Princess Bride" and I will die on this hill.


End file.
